mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tungster830/Series 5-6 - PERSONALITY CONTEST
Helloz! You guys made descriptions and now you voted... CONGRATSLUATIONS COINSCP! You made the Berp description and wll soon get a specially designed Winners Template! You are still abe to look at the other users descriptions. Series 5 Klinkers * Gox - Fancy, fancy! Gox is mighty proud of his shiny golden moustache! Gox likes it so much, he insists that the other Klinkers get one too, but Jinky and Kamzo are not too sure...(Green Ninja) * Jinky - Jinky's habit to collect everything gets dangerous when he destroys buildings by removing a brick with his extensive arms. Kamzo and Gox think he is a hoarder, but Jinky considers himself a "Collector of all things". (Kernelator) * Kamzo - the old Mixel of the tribe, he uses the big right hand for fixing skrews and gears on some items, and some times to get his ear gears back in to place.(Zelta mega) Frosticons * Krog - Krog is the wildiest Mixel around! So expect him to show up at a wild party. But if he gets too wild, his eye will start to spin like a fan and will start to shoot ice crystals! Perfect for Nixel hunting, not so much during a party.(Derekis) * Snoof - Snoof can be described as fun! This majestic motorboat cannot fly, but can no dobutly win a race with his incredible speed and skiis! Krog and Chilbo may be jealous!(Volectro) * Chilbo - Chilbo is a true daredevil and will let nothing stop him. Although, he has a very short temper and if he's annoyed, his icy head will erupt! Other Mixels usally stay away when he is angry!(Hyperealistic Gaben) Lixers/Lixsters * Tungster - The one word to describe Tungster is a braggypants. Although Tungster is kind hearted at the core, he is always bragging about his magnificent tounge and his goregous orange wings. * Turg - Turg can be annoying. He loves to swoop in and eat other Mixels' snacks! Once, Gobba was eating a Bar-B-Cube, he looks away and when he looks back, he is sure to see Turg eating it. * Spugg - Spugg is an overly-friendly kind of Mixel. When you first meet him, he will come running up to you and begin licking your face...which he does a LOT. He loves to lick anything and everything he spies, which can be a bit troublesome for the other Mixels. But despite this, everyone loves having him around.(WatermelonSunshine) Series 6 Weldos * Kramm - As the leader of the Weldos, Kramm is a very responsible Mixel. He makes sure everything is done right and takes his time. He often has to fix Wuzzo's mistakes, but that dosent worry him too much. * Forx - The oldest, and most respective, he is always ready to help his tribe. He loves to help to fix mistakes, and he loves to act like a boss, but he hates fixing mistakes. His favourite thing is to plan blueprints for buildings. (Dadaw) * Wuzzo - A real team sport. Wuzzo is always using his chainsaw head to help out on new projects. But he can't stop it when he's talking so you won't hear hik talking and he wont hear you!(Gobba158) Glorp-Corp * Dribbal - E=MC-Mix! The Glorp-Corp leader Dribbal is a total nerd! An outcast among Mixels, Dribbal does not have many friends. All other Mixels hate learning but Dribbal loves it. He is usally very lonley just hangung out with Gurggle and Slusho, but hopefully that changes. * Gurggle - Gurggle protects his tribe, but sometimes he takes it a bit too far. He is able to extend his slime legs to see above the ground, but this leaves lots of slime around, which is difficult to get out of.(The Nixel nixer) * Slusho - The all-seeing eye of the Glorp Corp can spy on Nixels from a mile away! But, he's quite forgetful. So don't expect much from him when he tells the information to the other Glorp Corp members..(ChillyFreeze) Snackers * Snax - The Snackers leader Snax is always going around stuffing food in his cheeks. He thinks that someday all food will go away. Go to a buffet and all the food is gone, shoved in his mouth. This makes him a bit of a food hoarder.(The Defective Turret) * Vaka-Waka - Vaka-Waka is one crazy and hungry Mixel! Vaka is always eating junkfood but Waka is always feeding Vaka and laughing! Although he is one of the most oddball Mixels, his tribemates and other Mixels treat him friend. * WINNER! Berp - Berp will eat anything! His stomach can fit a giant mass of foods and will accept even the nastiest junk you feed him! He gets angry and cranky whenever he's hungry! - (ACO) CONGRATS, COINS! So, overall, congrats CoinsCP! You will get your reward very soon! Category:Blog posts